Justice
by Lecter Addicted
Summary: Um auf die Spur eines Selbstjustiz ausübenden Mörders zu kommen, wendet sich die von den Ereignissen des Krieges gezeichnete, junge Aurorin Hermine Granger an den ehemaligen Doppelagenten Severus Snape. Jeder der beiden hat mit seinen eigenen Dämonen zu kämpfen und Hermine beginnt mit der Zeit ihre eigenen Motive in Frage zustellen.


Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven is so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away

Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Marys  
Can't bring back what's taken from me

I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven is so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away

Gone away  
Gone away  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh  
Yeah ooh-ooh  
Gone away

I'll save your soul  
Woah woah

I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
Oh please let me trade  
I would

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven is so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away  
Gone away  
Gone away  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh  
Yeah ooh-ooh  
Gone away  
Yeah ooh-ooh  
Yeah ooh-ooh  
Gone away

\- Gone Away, The Offspring

Durch ihre Turnschuhe hindurch konnte sie die Unebenheiten des Waldbodens fühlen während sie lief. Ihre Füße schlugen gleichmäßig mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf, bildeten ihre eigene Melodie unterlegt mit ihren tiefen Atemzügen. Die Luft war klar und eisig. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen vor ihrem Gesicht und ihre Wangen begannen sich langsam taub anzufühlen. Das leise Knacken der Äste und die Geräusche des Waldes um sie herum hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Wenn sie lief war nichts mehr wichtig. Ihre Gedanken begannen zu verstummen und sie glitt in einen fast Trance ähnlichen Zustand über, in dem nur noch die Gegenwart existierte. Es gab keine Magische Welt vor der sie weg lief, weil sie sie schmerzhaft an die vielen Verluste erinnerte die sie deswegen erlitten hatte. Es gab keine Albträume von denen sie Nachts schreiend aufwachte, weil sich die Bilder von den leblosen Körpern ihrer Freunde in ihre Netzhaut gebrannt hatten. Es gab keine Narben, die sich über ihre Haut zogen und sie Spiegel vermeiden ließen, keine Narben die brannten und schmerzten, obwohl sie schon seit langem verheilt waren. Es gab keinen Harry Potter der unter Depressionen litt, die Schrecken des Krieges in seinen Augen sichtbar, die so unendlich alt und traurig wirkten. Es gab ihre Eltern nicht, die sich nicht mehr an ihre einzige Tochter erinnern konnten. Es gab auch Ron, ihren geliebten _toten_ Ron nicht mehr. Sie dachte nicht mehr, sie fühlte nicht mehr, sie existierte nur für die Gegenwart. Manchmal hasste sie es, sie selbst zu sein. Manchmal war der Schmerz so groß, dass sie _gar nicht_ mehr sein wollte. Doch wenn sie lief, war all dies unwichtig. Alles war friedlich. In diesen raren Momenten erlaubte sie sich selbst einfach zu vergessen, einfach _zu existieren,_ ohne die Schwere des Lebens. Einfach zu vergessen, wie es war Hermine Granger zu sein.

Verschwitzt, und mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Losgelöstheit, sperrte Hermine die Tür ihres kleinen Londoner Appartements auf. Sie zog ihre Turnschuhe aus und öffnete mit mechanischen, präzisen Bewegungen ihre Schnürsenkel. In ihrem Leben war eigentlich alles mechanisch und präzise. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie ihre Kontrolle auch nur für einen Moment verlor, würde alles in sich zusammenstürzen. Dann würde sie zusammenstürzen. Wie ein fragiles Kartenhaus, dass von einem Windhauch umgeworfen werden konnte. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Moment, an dem sie die Kontrolle verlor, sie hatte Angst vor den Schatten, die sich in den Ecken ihres Gehirns gesammelt hatten, wie ein Geschwür und ihr verheißungsvolle Gedanken der Rache zuflüsterten.

Sie zog ihre Turnschuhe von den Füßen und stellte sie parallel zueinander in das Schuhregal, danach zog sie die Haustür lautlos hinter sich zu. Alles an Hermine war auf Ordnung und Effizienz ausgelegt; ihre Wohnung war in dieser Hinsicht keine Ausnahme. Die Wände waren in kühl wirkendes Weiß getaucht und die Einrichtung sah eher aus, als würde sie direkt aus einem Muggel Mode Magazin stammen. Makellos glänzende Oberflächen und aufeinander abgestimmte Einrichtungsgegenstände; minimalistisch und ästhetisch, kühl und unpersönlich. Die einzigen Anzeichen, dass hier tatsächlich ein Mensch lebte, waren die Gebrauchsspuren an den Buchrücken in dem überfüllten Bücherschrank im Wohnzimmer und die Kleidung in ihrem, mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegten, Kleiderschrank.

Da sie sich schnell aufwärmen wollte und ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr zeigte, dass sie in einer dreiviertel Stunde schon in der Arbeit sein musste, wandte sie sich nach links und betrat das Badezimmer. Das Bad war ebenfalls in einem unpersönlichen weiß gehalten und der viereckige Raum war nur spärlich eingerichtet. Da Hermine kein Make-up trug, befand sich auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken nur ein Flakon Parfüm, ein Becher mit ihrer Zahnbürste und der Zahnpasta, sowie eine Bürste. Von Dekorativen Gegenständen hielt sie nicht viel, deshalb befanden sich in der Wohnung nur ein paar Pflanzen, die sie von Ginny und Luna geschenkt bekommen hatte. Gleich hinter der Tür befand sich eine Waschmaschine, in die sie ihre verschwitzte Kleidung stopfte, nachdem sie diese abgestreift hatte. Sie war zwar eine Hexe, jedoch fand sie, dass Hausarbeit eine angenehme Möglichkeit war sich zu beschäftigen und so das Chaos in ihrem Kopf in Schach zu halten. Außerdem war sie von einer nicht magischen Mutter erzogen worden; das Waschen mit einer Waschmaschine war etwas selbstverständliches für sie. Mit einem knappen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes rief sie ihre Arbeitskleidung aus dem Schlafzimmer herbei und ließ diese ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Toilettendeckel liegen.

Auf Andere mochte dies vielleicht paranoid wirken, jedoch hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab selbst unter der Dusche bei sich, er hatte einen Platz auf der Ablage neben den Shampoos. Hermine war allerdings schon immer vorsichtig gewesen; eine Eigenschaft die sich im Krieg oft bewährt hatte. Ob übervorsichtig oder gerechtfertigt, sie fühlte sich einfach sicherer wenn sie ihren Zauberstab bei sich hatte. Das Duschen war ein Teil von Hermines täglicher Morgenroutine und etwas das sie nicht missen wollte. Sie stellte sich vor, dass all ihre düsteren Gedanken mit dem Wasser im Abfluss verschwanden und als sie aus der Dusche trat, fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser. Mit dem Anlegen ihrer Arbeitskleidung, legte sich auch eine Maske kühler Professionalität auf ihr Gesicht und als sie in den Spiegel sah, um ihre Haare zu richten, zeigte sich nichts von ihren düsteren Gedanken in ihrer Mimik. Sie zauberte sich die buschigen, mittlerweile nur noch kinnlangen, Locken zu einer straffen Hochsteckfrisur und machte sich auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, damit sie ins Ministerium flohen konnte. Das Wohnzimmer schien Bücherregale als Ersatz für Wände zu haben. Ein farblich auf das dunkle Holz der Bücherregale abgestimmtes Ledersofa, war neben einem einsamen Schreibtischstuhl die einzige Sitzmöglichkeit des Zimmers. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen, ebenfalls parallel zueinander angeordnet, mehrere Rollen Pergament, ein kleines mit Tinte gefülltes Gefäß und ein Federkiel. Hinter dem Sofa, das mit Blickrichtung zu den Büchern und einem großen Fenster stand, welches wie ein an der Wand hängendes Bild von Bücher umrandet zu sein schien, befand sich ein Kamin. Hermine bevorzugte es zwar zu apparieren, jedoch war ein Kamin für ihre Arbeit als Aurorin eine absolute Notwendigkeit.

Die dunklen Parkettböden und die prunkvolle Einrichtung, die sie beim ersten Mal so beeindruckt hatte, war ihr inzwischen so vertraut wie ihre eigene Wohnung, was wohl daran lag, dass sie oft mehr Zeit in der Arbeit als in ihrem eigenen Zuhause verbrachte. Die goldenen Kamine spuckten in regelmäßigem Abstand Zauberer aus die sich, ohne inne zu halten, in verschiedene Richtungen verstreuten. Das ploppende Apparationsgeräusche mischte sich in das geschäftige Hintergrundrauschen aus Schritten, leisem Gemurmel und das Gekreische verschiedenster magischer Wesen. Die Beängstigende Statue die während des Krieges die Mitte der großen Eingangshalle verziert hatte, war verschwunden und hatte wieder dem ursprünglichen Brunnen Platz gemacht. Ihr früheres Selbst hätte sich wahrscheinlich über die Darstellung der Hauselfen aufgeregt und sich bei Kingsley Shackelbolt höchstpersönlich darüber beschwert. Sie musste jedoch zugeben, dass ein Brunnen diese Tage eines ihrer geringsten Probleme darstellte.

Trotz dessen, dass sie noch ziemlich jung war, hatte sie sich mit ihrer Zielstrebigkeit und Verbissenheit einen gewissen Ruf abseits von ihrem Status als Kriegsheldin und „Harry Potters Gehirn" erarbeitet. Sie war die beste ihrer Abteilung und konnte davon ausgehen, wenn der jetzige Kopf des Aurorendepartments Marcus Belby seinen Posten verließ, dass sie dann seine Nachfolge antreten würde. Dies schien für sie jedoch in ferner Zukunft, denn im Moment lag ihre ganze Konzentration darauf die Todesser, die noch auf freiem Fuß waren, zur Strecke zu bringen. Sie hatte dafür die Leitung einer kleinen Gruppe von Auroren übertragen bekommen die sich allein dieser Aufgabe widmeten. Harry war ebenfalls Teil ihrer „Einheit", doch er hatte momentan Urlaub und verbrachte ein wenig Zeit mit einer schwangeren Ginny, die ihn herumkommandierte und erfolgreich von seinen düsteren Gedanken ablenkte, in dem sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Der Moment an dem sie erfuhr das Ginny schwanger war, war einer der inzwischen wirklich seltenen, in denen sie sich freute. Das Leuchten in den Augen ihrer beiden besten Freunde, als sie ihr die fröhliche Botschaft überbrachten, war ein Anblick den sie nie vergessen wollte.

Auf dem Weg in ihr Büro begegnete sie einem düster dreinblickenden Kingsley, eine Schar Reporter im Schlepptau und einen energisch auf ihn einredenden Percy Weasley. Er nickte ihr im vorbeigehen kurz zu und war gleich darauf auch schon wieder verschwunden. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und wunderte sich was dem sonst so ruhigen Zauberreiminster Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Bisher hatte sie den dunkelhäutigen Zauberer nur wenige Male beunruhigt gesehen und der Großteil dieser Momente war während des Krieges gewesen. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. In den Gängen des Ministeriums ging es zu wie im Londoner Hauptbahnhof. Menschen in verschiedenster, bizarrer Kleidung wuselten geschäftig umher; manch einer mit einem Koffer oder seltsamen Gegenstand im Schlepptau.

Als die Gitterstäbe des Aufzugs auf glitten und den Blick auf den Gang zum Aurorendepartment freigaben, kam ihr ein aufgeregter Dean Thomas entgegengelaufen.„Scheiße nochmal zum Glück bist du endlich da! Hast du den Tagespropheten heute schon gelesen?" Das flaue Gefühl wich einer düsteren Vorahnung, doch sie ließ sich äußerlich nichts anmerken. „Nein, sollte ich denn?" „Bei Merlins Unterhosen, die Kacke ist am Dampfen und zwar Richtig! Und das schlimmste ist, Rita Kimmkorn war am Tatort, bevor irgendjemand aus unserer Abteilung auch nur in die Nähe gehustet hat!" „Okay Dean, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung wovon du redest, könntest du mir bitte erklären was los ist? Was für ein Tatort?" Kopfschüttelnd hielt Dean ihr den Tagespropheten unter die Nase „Ließ es am besten selbst. Ich habe diese Kimmkorn ja noch nie ausstehen können aber das übertrifft wirklich alles bisher dagewesene. Diese Hexe ist wie ein verdammter Aasgeier!"

Von der Titelseite der Zeitung schien die in übergroßen Buchstaben gedruckte Schlagzeile Hermine förmlich anzuschreien. „GRAUSAMER MORD AN EHEMALIGEM TODESSER. SELBSTJUSTIZ ODER GERECHTIGKEIT?" Darunter war ein Seitenverweis und eine Warnung für eventuell verstörende Inhalte angegeben. Hermines Mund verzog sich zu einem wütenden Strich, als sie die Seiten umblätterte, um den dazugehörigen Artikel zu lesen. In der Mitte des Artikels war ein in der Tat alles andere als harmloses Bild abgedruckt. Glasige, tote Augen starrten sie aus einem bleichen Gesicht an. Der Mund war zu einem stummen Schrei verzerrt, das Entsetzen auf ewig in das kalte Antlitz gebannt. Die Hände waren wie zu einem Gebet gefaltet aneinander gefesselt. Dort jedoch wo die Knöchel in Füßen ihre Fortsetzung hätten finden sollen, waren nur blutige Stümpfe. Der Körper schien auf den ersten Blick in der Luft zu schweben, auf den zweiten Blick allerdings, konnte man dünne, fast durchsichtige Fäden erkennen die ihn in der Luft hielten. In blutigen Lettern auf die Stirn des Mannes, der einst Walden Mcnair geheißen hatte, stand ein einziges Wort. _LÜGNER_

Den dazugehörigen Artikel las Hermine erst gar nicht, das Bild hatte ihr gereicht. Eine Frage drängte sich jedoch insistent an die Vorderfront ihres Gehirns. _Wie zum Barte des Merlin war Rita Kimmkorn an exklusive Fotos gekommen, bevor ihre Abteilung auch nur wusste, dass es überhaupt einen Vorfall gegeben hatte?!_ An Dean gewandt sagte sie: „Ich nehme an es sind schon einiger unserer Leute am Tatort?" „Natürlich." Die Aussage wurde von einem Stirnrunzeln begleitet „Wieso? Was hast du vor?" Ein Ausdruck von grimmiger Entschlossenheit schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht „Ich denke ich werde unserer Lieblingsreporterin einen Besuch abstatten und zur Abwechslung mal **sie** interviewen.". „Ich werde dich begleiten.". „Danke, es ist nie schlecht Verstärkung zu haben, allerdings hätte ich gerne, dass du zuerst die Umgebung überprüfst und absicherst, man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.". Dean hatte das vage Gefühl, der Umgebungscheck wäre nur ein Vorwand, allerdings hatte sie recht und er wollte seine Chefin lieber nicht verärgern. Er kannte die Geschichte um Malfoys geschwollene Wange...

Von der erfolgreichen und eigentlich auch konkurrenzlosen Zaubererzeitung hätte man wahrscheinlich ein Gebäude ähnlich prunkvoll wie das Ministerium erwartet, überraschenderweise war dies jedoch nicht der Fall. Das Gebäude war sowohl von Außen, als auch von Innen, relativ schlicht gehalten und die Einrichtung erinnerte stark an die Bürogebäudekomplexe der Muggel. Einen Punkt den der Tagesprophet jedoch mit dem Ministerium gemeinsam hatte, war die hektische Betriebsamkeit in den Gängen. Es waren überraschend viele beschäftigte Menschen in den Gängen unterwegs und Hermine wäre mehr als einmal beinahe von einem murrenden Mitarbeiter umgerannt worden. Das Büro von Rita Kimmkorn, zwischen den scheinbar tausenden von gleich aussehenden, unterschied nur durch das Messingschild an einer überraschend schlichten Holztür.  
Auf Hermines Klopfen kam ein zirpendes "Herein." aus dem Inneren des Büros herausgeschallt, bei dessen unerträglich hoher Tonlage Hermines Laune um einige Grad sank. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der nichts von ihrer Irritation verriet, öffnete sie die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.  
Ein massiver Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz dominierte die Mitte des Raumes. Man konnte die Beschaffenheit der Wände unter der Ansammlung von gerahmten Zeitungsartikel, Bildern und Auszeichnungen, nur erahnen. Auf der Oberfläche des Schreibtisches türmten sich Stapel von Zeitungen und beschriebener Blätter in einer überraschend ordentlichen Ansammlung übereinander.  
Die allseits präsente Flotte Schreibefeder flitzte neben dem Kopf der blonden Journalistin über das Papier.  
Ein Grinsen das zum Großteil aus Zähnen bestand und unheilvoll glitzernde Augen begrüßten die Aurorin. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Rita gefiel Hermine gar nicht, er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass die Journalistin etwas wusste, von dem sie bisher nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte.  
"Ah Hermine meine Liebe! Ich warte schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, zum Glück habe ich noch daran gedacht den Tee warm zu halten. Ich denke ich habe hier etwas das sie _brennend_ interessieren wird."  
Das Grinsen wurde predatorisch als die Journalistin ein Briefkouvert auf den Tisch legte, der an _Miss Hermine Granger_ adressiert war.


End file.
